When All Else Fades
by MagicMetalPipes
Summary: Prussia is dying. In his final days he spends his time remembering his time with Ludwig. However some unexpected guests visit him as well. Austria then Canada. Fluff and Angst. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**When All Else Fades**

Chapter One:

Prussia lay in bed thinking not about beer or how awesome he was, but about the contract that was going to be signed in two days. Gilbird lay snuggled into the pillow beside him and he sighed. Another sleepless night, the meeting was probably still going on right now.

He held up his hand and examined it.

Nothing…yet.

In all honesty Prussia was scared of dissolving. Would it hurt? What would happen to his land? Would Ludwig miss him?

His throat choked up, Ludwig. And the dam broke free; Prussia cried and punched his pillow startling Gilbird who flew to a safe distance. He wrecked havoc in his house, after all he wouldn't be needing it soon enough.

All the unwanted memories flooded in. All the stupid stuff he did when he was younger now seemed childish and immature. A lamp smashed. Hungary and all the annoying stuff she did now seemed laughable. A painting ripped in half. The countless diaries that filled a whole room of his house were now useless pieces of paper bound together. A frying pan through the wall. The good times spent with France and Spain. A window breaking into a million irreparable shards. That stuck up Austria even flooded his thoughts, his piano seeming to fill the room with a ghostly sound. A mattress sliced into ribbons. But the memories that hurt the most (or where they the most comforting) was the many hours spent with Germany, no Ludwig.

Eyes glowing with pain he forced himself to look the full body mirror that covered a small part of his living room.

He looked awful, tired and angry, wild and untamed. His heart sank and he once again looked at his hand.

Nothing.

He took his fist and smashed the mirror. Good, now he couldn't see how low he had fallen.

A memory pulled at his attention and he suddenly found himself in a field just taking a walk admiring how his military uniform looked on his masculine figure when he saw him. A little blonde boy drawing figures with a stick in the mud.

 _Prussia smiled, sneaking up on the boy and getting really close before-_

 _"_ _I know you're there."_

 _Prussia's step faltered and he tripped on a small pot hole, and in one very…um…cough, cough valiant and graceful fall worthy of the great and awesome Prussia, he ate dust._

 _He coughed and looked up only to see a stick in his face. He almost laughed except the boy looked like he was dead set on killing him if he so much as moved._

 _"_ _Who are you?" His German accent was thick. So, the little bloke was from the states._

 _"_ _I could ask you the same question."_

 _The little boy grinned and removed the offensive stick from his face, but kept his little foot firmly planted on Prussia's chest. "I will be asking the questi-ACK!"_

 _Prussia had easily flipped their positions so that he was the one pinning the little boy down. "I think you're mistaken,_ little boy _." The boy's eyes flared at this, but he kept silent. Prussia looked at the drawings in the mud._

 _Solider Formations…_

 _What?_

 _"_ _Say, why are you making little battle plans kid? This is… (_ ingenious _) the worst formation I've ever seen in my life!" The little boy looked at him and snorted, "Better than yours I would imagine."_

 _Prussia squinted his eyes, so the boy was smart. A country, maybe?_

 _"_ _Where do you live?"_

 _The boy spit in his face. Prussia recoiled in disgust relinquishing his grip on the blonde. The little bastard! Seeing an opportunity the kid wiggled out from under him. hopping to his feet and making a mad dash in the direction of the village. He didn't get far before Prussia tackled him to the ground._

 _"_ _LET ME GO!"_

 _"_ _Hee-hee, nope." The boy grunted in frustration totally pinned by the older country. "I am going to ask one more time. Where. Do. You. Live?"_

 _"_ _Why would I tell you?!"_

 _Prussia sighed. Life was a pain. "Because I said so."_

 _The boy tilted his head judging before finally, "I don't live anywhere." He looked ashamed as he said this._

 _Prussia tried to deflate his hopes, but it was no use. This boy could be a country and if he was then…could he possibly…get a brother?"_

 _"_ _So what do they call you?"_

 _The little boy looked at him straight in the eyes and for the first time blue pierced a dark reddish brown. Little did Prussia know at the time that this little kid was about to change his life forever…_

 _"_ _Germany."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Prussia! Prussia wake up!" Prussia felt someone shaking his shoulder. He moaned and tried to open one eye only to shut it from the bright light streaming in. "Prussia! Oh for goodness sake…" Prussia's eyes snapped open.

"Owww-"

"Humph, you deserve to get slapped. Scaring everyone like that."

Prussia glared at the man in front of him. "Oh sorry _Princess_ I didn't realize I had an appointment." He looked around. "Who's everyone?"

He sighed and shrugged, "It's actually just me I just said that to get you uptight."

"Why you little-"

Austria held up a hand, "Don't even finish that sentence as it lowers the IQ of the whole street." Prussia's eyes glowed and he tried to sit up only succeeding in making the room spin. "You aren't going anywhere, you're terribly weak." Prussia opened his mouth, but Austria put a finger to his lips. "I have not called Germany."

Prussia nodded grateful, "I-I don't want him to see me like this."

Austria helped him to his feet, he leaned heavily on him and they made their way toward the couch. "It's understandable, you look awful. Not so awesome now are we?"

Austria covered his mouth and looked away, "I apologize, that was terribly rude of me." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's just…seeing you like...like." He sighed. "Would you like something to eat?"

Prussia grunted, "Sure I guess."

"What would you like?"

Prussia started. Austria was asking his opinion? Hmmm…

"If you can, I would like some Labskaus." Austria just stared at him. Prussia sighed. "Some sausage and potatoes would be wonderful." Austria nodded and left the room.

Why was the Austrian here? He knew they could hardly stand each other. The smell of sausage filled the house and Austria started humming some song…

 _Ludwig took his hand and pulled him through the busy streets of Prussia heading toward a gun shop._

 _"_ _Gilbert, look at that one!" Prussia laughed as his little brother smashed his face against the window. "May we go inside?"_

 _Prussia glanced at the sky, the clouds were beginning to darken. "We can, but only for a litt- whoa! Slow down West!"_

 _They stayed in that store for hours just looking at guns and laughing. Prussia even started to teach him about the different formations you could do with your soldiers. Ludwig ate it up. His face glowed when he talked about his multiple strategies or when he held a pistol in his grip. On the way out the door Ludwig stopped him. "Can I wear your hat?"_

 _Prussia ruffled his blonde locks, he was so adorable. He took off his military cap and placed it carefully on his head. Ludwig grinned up at him blue eyes flashing. "Look I'm you! I want to be just like you when I grow up, but I will be stronger, biceps getting fatter in the middle, eh Gil?"_

 _Prussia gasped in mock horror. "Did you just call me fat_ and _Gil? Oh you're gonna get it West!" he raised his hands and started tickling the younger country. He giggled and shied away from him, but was unable to make an escape._

 _"_ _Gilbert! Stop, stop!" he squeaked and burst into uncontrollable giggles. "Noooo- Gilbert please stop!"_

 _"_ _What was that?" Prussia asked innocently as he upped his attack._

 _"_ _Mer- MERCY!"_

 _Prussia pulled his hands away and Ludwig fell to the floor panting. "Never, never, EVER do that again."_

 _Prussia smiled and looked at him. "What? This?"_

 _Ludwig gasped and curled his legs up to protect his chest. "Gilbert!"_

 _Prussia stopped, chuckling, and helped him up. Ludwig shot daggers at him as Prussia just doubled over and laughed._

 _Ludwig frowned, pulled back his leg, and kicked him right in the crotch._

 _He gasped and fell to his knees. Ludwig was stronger then he looked. "Owwww! Not. Nice."_

 _Now it was Ludwig's turn to laugh. "Now we're even."_

 _"_ _You. Are. Twisted." Prussia gasped trying to stand._

 _"_ _I try."_

 _They left the store just as it started to rain. Ludwig shivered and hugged his body with his arms. Prussia debated whether to give him his jacket, after all it was_ his _jacket. But in the end his brotherly consciousness took over and he draped the garment over his tiny shoulders._

 _Ludwig looked up at him grinning. Dang, he was so adorable. His blonde hair rippled in the wind and his eyes sparkled with mischief. "I am the awesome Prussia! Kneel down and cry!" Prussia snickered…until he got wacked on the head. "I'm talking to you mister!"_

 _Prussia rolled his eyes and got on his knees. "Oh great and powerful Prussia, may we please go get something to eat!"_

 _Ludwig laughed a sound that Prussia often heard around the house and cherished. "I suppose…where can we eat Gilbert?"_

 _Prussia stood up and brushed off his knees still smiling. "We'll there's a café not too far from here."_

 _A few minutes later they burst into a small café startling the man who worked there and some of the couples with their loud laughter._

 _"_ _The awesome Prussia totally won!"_

 _"_ _No, I clearly beat you dummkopf!"_

 _They were grinning as they said this so the bartender wasn't worried. "Let's call it a tie."_

 _"_ _But we'll both know deep down that Germany was the victor."_

 _"_ _In your dreams West."_

 _The bartender smiled, brothers, he had always wanted one. They took a seat by the window and started talking about world history. Odd. You didn't see that very often. Usually the families that came in here discussed the latest songs or toys that they couldn't afford, but never this. Especially in such an animated way. The older boy spoke as if he had been at the battles himself…but that was impossible some of them were hundreds of years old._

 _"_ _Then mean old Russia tried to take over…"_

 _The man drew closer and poised his notebook. "Hello boys, what can I get you today?"_

 _The older boy looked up. "What's on the menu?"_

 _The bartender blinked. The kid had red eyes…unnerving. He shook his head, "Well we have an amazing Labskaus the best in the world and-"_

 _"_ _Oh brother, can we get that?"_

 _The albino smiled, "We'll take two."_

 _The man wrote it down and took one last look at the pair. They didn't look anything alike with the white hair and all yet they were similar with a military poise. The bartender didn't know how the little boy had a military presence, but he did. It was strange and made something about the boy seem off. However, the older boy said something and made the little boy squirt water out of his nose. They cracked up and the bartender just shook his head and handed over some napkins._

 _When the food arrived it really was the best Prussia had ever tasted and always would be. He never knew if Ludwig felt the same, but for him it was perfect._


	3. Chapter 3

Austria gently shook Prussia's shoulder. He had fallen asleep again. Austria was really worried about him. Sure they disagreed a lot, but in the end he still cared for the country and wanted him to be comfortable in his last…let's not think about it.

Prussia was a mess. He was his hair stuck up in wild directions, his breathing was ragged, his clothes were rumpled, and his surroundings were disastrous. If Austria could see his eyes, they would be like broken glass shattered and irreparable. Austria wondered if something inside him had broken permanently.

Prussia was saying something. "What? Prussia speak up I can't hear-"

"Ludwig…" he breathed.

Oh.

Austria was about to try and shake him awake again until he saw Prussia smile.

So it was a good dream then. Austria was unsure whether he should wake him up. Obviously he was in a good memory, but the food would get cold and all his hard work was _not_ going to go to waste.

"Prussia, get up and drag your lazy ass out of bed before I eat your food for you!"

He stirred and opened his eyes focusing on Austria's face. "Nein, that's mine!" he mumbled. "Is it lunch already?" He shook his head and looked around. "Lud- I mean Germany, is he here?"

Austria sighed, was short term memory a side effect of fading? "No, you didn't want him here remember?"

Prussia looked confused. "That's right. Than- I mean…um…let's just go." His face turned a dark shade of red.

Austria rolled his eyes and then helped Prussia get up off the couch. They headed for the kitchen Prussia practically running there. It made sense. He didn't have breakfast after all.

When they finally got situated Prussia started talking animatedly about some of the stuff he did as a younger country giving heavy emphasis on all the "awesome" things he did.

While Prussia was talking Austria got lost in his own memories of the Prussian he grew up with. Mostly memories of all the times they annoyed each other just for the heck of it. Germania used to get so annoyed…

Austria realized that Prussia was looking at him expectantly.

His face turned red, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that last bit."

Prussia made a face and threw a piece of his bread at him "Sure Specks. The Princess is too busy to pay attention, silly me should have asked first. " Austria also made a face.

"Pardon me?"

"Yeah you wouldn't ever engage in our food fights. Afraid of breaking a nail or messing up his perfect hair?"

Austria scoffed, "Wha-"

"The Princess was too high and mighty to play with the fun people! She wouldn't get dirty for a million dollars!"

Austria got over his initial shock. This was Prussia we were talking about after all. "I wouldn't be so sure, Dummkopf."

Prussia covered his mouth and gasped. "Language alert!"

Austria stood. Fine, two could play this game. He picked up his plate an evil smirk playing over his features. Prussia actually looked frightened for a moment. "Ah-" he coughed. "Now Princess, we don't throw food now do we?" he swallowed nervously.

Austria laughed mirthlessly, "Oh I don't think so."

Prussia jumped up from his chair and grabbed the nearest thing he could…a bottle of ketchup. He looked at what he grabbed then back at the Austria slowly advancing upon him. He stepped on his chair and launched himself on the table, Austria followed taking off his coat and tossing it aside.

He looked over the top of his glasses "I don't want it to get dirty. Dry cleaning is so expensive don't you know?"

Prussia rolled his eyes.

They faced off one about to pee his pants and dressed like he just woke up from a long hibernation, the other unnaturally calm and immaculately dressed.

Let the food fight begin.

xXx

The house was in ruins by the time they were done. Ketchup, potatoes, sausage, beer, eggs, and more was everywhere. Prussia was covered head to toe in the stuff. And Austria…Austria…didn't have a spot on him. How? Obviously witch craft was involved because no one, especially Austria, could stay that clean in a food fight.

"You're invincible! You cheated."

Austria shook his head. "Nein, I'm not you are just a bad shot." He looked around. "Should we clean this up?"

Prussia lifted his head from the floor and examined the room before lying back down and sighing. "Nein, too much effort for only one night." Austria glanced sideways at him. Prussia looked back. "I'm seriously not cleaning my house for one night. And hey, hand me that beer!"

Austria stood and crossed his arms. "You could try asking me nicely."

Prussia raised an eyebrow, "What's the fun in that?"

He got his beer.

xXx

They laughed remembering a time when there was only one beer left in the fridge. Let's just say that Prussia and Germany fought and Austria won. Don't ask how. By now they were cleaned up and lounging in the living room.

After their laughter died down Austria stood and offered Prussia his hand who took it and launched himself to his feet. "So what now Specks?"

Austria huffed at the nickname then blushed, "I wrote a song for you." He coughed "Would you like to hear it?"

Prussia grinned and bowed, "I would love to."

xXx

Sweeping past the drums, flute, and guitar, Austria let his feet bring him to the grand piano in the back of the room. Prussia took a seat in a beanbag chair across the room.

Austria pulled out the bench, sat, and spread out his music, fingers hovering over the keys. The song seemed to resonate through the house. All of Austria's feelings toward his friend flowed from the piano in a mesmerizing tune. Prussia sucked in a breath as the memories hit him like a brick wall. All the good and bad mixed together to make him who he was. Every stone that was thrown at him, every friend he had ever lost, every battle ever fought, everything smashed into him taking his breath away.

Austria played with all he had never faltering, never taking his eyes off the keys. And when he reached the climax of the song his fingers flew across the keys painting a picture of Prussia's life, but there was something else…Germany was there too. The song showed undying love, then the love fading but ever present and finally letting go.

Austria hit the final cords and turned around and found Prussia crying hands covering his eyes and his shoulders heaving in giant sobs. He paused, then stood and walked over to him taking his hands away from his face and wiping away his tears. Prussia looked away from him, but broke and squeezed Austria in a crushing hug. "Thank you for everything you've ever done for me. The song was…nothing I could ever describe. Just…thanks Specks."

Austria was so stunned it took him a moment to register that Prussia was _hugging_ him.

He hugged him back.


	4. Chapter 4

They sat together like that in comfortable silence for some time, until finally Austria pulled away. "You should get some rest. I can call Germany…"

Prussia stood and walked him to the door. "You do that. Tell him I'll be here." He opened the door and Austria hesitantly stepped through it. He opened his mouth then shut it again and looked at his feet.

"I guess this is good bye."

"I guess it is."

Prussia's vision blurred. No he would NOT cry in front of _Austria_ of all people.

"May I ask you a favor?"

Austria lifted his head. "Anything."

Prussia took a moment to memorize his face. He would never see him again. Little did he know Austria was doing the same. They both stared at each other understanding passing between them; an unspoken promise that whatever Prussia said next would be fulfilled. Prussia broke eye contact first and looked behind him reaching for something coming back with a fluffy yellow ball, Gilbird.

Austria sucked in a breath. "Take care of Gilbird for me?"

He couldn't breathe. He was giving him Gilbird? But, that was his best friend. They had known each other all their life! This was a big leap of faith even for Prussia. Austria squared his shoulders and held out his hand. "He will have the utmost comfort."

Prussia held the bird to his cheek for a moment then handed the small bird to Austria. Gilbird chirped and flew back to Prussia.

Prussia laughed sadly and patted his head. "Go with Austria, he will take care of you for me." Gilbird hesitated then opened his wings landing on Austria's shoulder.

Austria flinched making Prussia smile, but it didn't last. They just stood there awkwardly neither wanting to say goodbye.

"You will be alright on your own." It was a statement not a question.

Prussia nodded no longer trusting his voice.

"You know, even though we didn't see eye to eye on some things I would like for you to know that you are my friend. And I will miss you."

Prussia wanted to laugh. Since when where they friends?...since right now apparently.

"Don't forget me!" he blurted out face flushing with embarrassment.

Austria's mouth twitched and his eyes sparkled. "I could never forget you even if I wanted too. I will remember everything, how could I forget? Always in my face… Nein, you will always be in my thoughts."

Gilbird chirped, they had stood here long enough.

Austria cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "Auf Wiedersehen, Gilbert." Crimson eyes met violet. "Auf Wiedersehen… Specks." Austria turned and started to make his way down the street eyes glistening. When he reached the corner he looked back. Prussia was gone. 


	5. Chapter 5

Prussia leaned against the door and let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. He would never see him again. It hit him like a train. No. No. No. And somehow dying seemed all the more crushing. He would lose everything; all his friends. Ludwig, Roderich, Matthew , Antonio, Francis, everyone. Even Gilbird was now gone.

He closed his eyes.

" _Higher! Higher!"_

His laugh echoed down the empty hallway making Prussia feel more alone than ever.

 _Prussia huffed in irritation. "The swing won't go any higher. Besides my arms are tired."_

 _Ludwig shouted with joy. "I feel like i could do anything Gilbert!"_

 _Prussia laughed, "like fall and break your face maybe?"_

 _Ludwig jumped off from the swing landing gracefully. "Face not broken, see?" He grinned at him and ran off toward the house._

This house. The very same. The tears welled up and Prussia cried for like the third time that day. And that's when Prussia decided, "Dying sucks."

"Yeah, so does being ignored."

Prussia jumped and looked around. "Who's there?"

He heard a soft sigh, "Nobody, not anyone you'd remember. But I remembered you."

Prussia thought he recognized the voice..."Canada?"

First he saw the bright red sweater, then he saw the stack of pancakes and the maple syrup, and ever so slowly Canada's head popped up from behind all the food. "Hi Prussia. I...um...brought you pancakes?"

Prussia was stunned. "You went through all that trouble? And how the hell did you get into my house?" Canada nodded.

"I went through the back door because I thought it was the front...I get confused sometimes." He looked behind him at the back door. "I guess it doesn't really look like a front door from here huh?" He stopped again and looked back at the albino. "If you don't want the pancakes I can leave-"

"Of course I want pancakes and maple syrup! Also you looked really adorable as you said it so, yes! Let's go eat food!"

Prussia grabbed his arm and lead him into the kitchen where they laid out the food on the island.

Prussia was super excited. He grabbed a stack and drowned it in syrup and was talking really loud about nothing in particular. Canada got some too, but not nearly as much and didn't say one word opting to listen instead as he usually did.

"You don't have to pretend for me you know." Prussia stopped talking with a fork of food halfway to his mouth and looked at Canada who blushed. "I mean, we both know what's coming and I just wanted to spend time with you. Not the fake you who surrounds himself with people just to fell like he's not alone, but with the real you who is an outcast just like me. I...um...don't mean to make you upset or anything..." Prussia carefully put down his fork and swallowed. "I want to make it easier, Gilbert."

Canada bit his lip after saying his real name. Prussia looked at the ground. "I'm...not. You're not...damn." He came to a stuttering stop tears in his eyes. 'No one understands not even Ludwig."

" _Nein, you need to grow up Gilbert!" Germany shouted pounding the table._

 _"I can do what I want Ludwig and nothing you can do will ever change that!"_

 _Prussia and Germany glared at each other from opposite sides of an oversized desk fire in their eyes. Finally Germany looked away. "Fine, but when you fade, don't come crying to me for help."_

 _"Fine I won't. Now get the hell out of my house." They glared at each other one last time before Germany turned around and walked out of the room._

 _"Goodbye...Prussia."_

 _"Auf wiedersehen Germany."_

 _The coldness in his voice was unmistakable. It was the first time they had ever called each other by that name..._

Prussia felt Canada's arms snake around him from behind and hug him. "I'm sorry Prussia. I will always be here for you though, because no one will understand being forgotten more than me." Prussia did not cry. He had no tears left to shed. "You won't end up like me Gibert." He whispered. "You won't end up in the back of someone's mind. I will always keep you in my thoughts because I can't stand to see you disappear like me." Canada pulled away and came around the chair to look deep into his eyes. "And maybe one day we will meet again after we are both forgotten."

Canada _understood,_ not pretending like Antonio or Francis, but real and meaningful, straight from the heart.

They finished the pancakes in silence then went outside and watched the sun set.

Prussia examined his hand. Was it fainter? He held it up to the setting sun that was bathing everything in a light gold.

The light shone through if only just. Canada noticed him looking. He always noticed.

"Don't worry about the things you can't change, Gilbert. Worry about the things you can. My Grandma told me that." He brought his hand up and held it by Prussia's. "Everyone is different. We may all have our quirks, but in the end it makes us special and for the people who love and care about you...that's all they will ever need."

Prussia stared at him and crimson met purple. "You have given me so much today, Matthew, let me give you something in return." He reached around his neck and took off the necklace he had had since he was young. "To remind you," he said softly. "that every voice matters. You have important things to say, people will know you. I don't want you to fade like me even if that means we won't see each other again for a long time." He placed the necklace like a medal over Canada's head.

Canada had tears in his eyes. "Wow. Thanks Gilbert. I wish we had more time."

They looked off into the sun.

"You know, when all else fades you will remain," Canada said and pointed to his heart "in here."

Prussia had nothing to say to that.

xXx

Canada left a little bit later. Prussia was left on his porch gazing after him carrying his maple syrup bottle and wondering: _If only._


	6. Chapter 6

Prussia was now officially depressed. He thought about calling Spain or France, but didn't think that they would understand. Sighing he wandered his house aimlessly thinking about the things that Austria and Canada had said to him.

" _Nein, you will always be in my thoughts."_

 _"Don't worry about the things you can't change. Worry about the things you can. My Grandma told me that."_

Prussia ran into a book shelf and earned himself a headache. Great he hand wandered into his study. The diaries filled the shelves looking very gloomy and unwelcoming. He slowly made his way through the room stopping on a shelf labeled GERMANY.

Did he dare?

Apparently, because the next thing he knew he was stacking the multiple diaries around him on the floor. He picked one up hesitantly and flipped to a random page.

 **March**

 **I was pretty awesome today. Ludwig and I went into town to get some ice-cream from one of my close human friends. He told me before we left that he wanted to run all the way there to burn the calories we were going to gain.**

 **The kid has gotten big in the past few decades. I hate to say it, but I think he will become bigger than me someday...**

 **P.S.- That does NOT mean that I am weak by any means only that West is obsessed with becoming unified and stronger. Will we become enemies one day like American and Britain? It pains me to think about it.**

Prussia smiled. He remembered the race. West won. _But only because I wasn't feeling good!_ Prussia reminded himself. That's why they had gone in the first place. That and Germany had completed a long exam on military history and strategy. After grading it (A perfect score) Prussia beaming with pride had offered to take him to get a treat. He closed that diary. He wanted to find more days like that one.

 **December**

 **Christmas is awesome and easily my favorite time of year. Except this time it made me think how much West has changed in the past years. The wars with Napoleon have hardened me and affected him as well. He doesn't laugh as much and is constantly working on ways to get his states together.**

 **Sometimes I worry about him, but he still spends lots of his spare time hanging out with me. That must mean he can't leave me...right? He won't leave me for someone else...**

Boy these were depressing. A picture fell out of the next page. It showed that year's Christmas photo. The year before he had spent his Christmas with France and Spain, but this year he chose to spend it with Austria, Germany, and himself. Prussia had given Germany his very own gun collection and his face was priceless. West was holding the letter with shock evident on his face while in the background Prussia was grinning like a maniac and sticking up bunny ears.

Austria had taken the photo. That Christmas Prussia and Germany had given him a huge book of piano sheet music. At first Austria didn't do anything but clutch the book to his chest and smell the music. Yes smell. He had hugged Germany and Prussia and said how thankful he was. He left immediately after to go play the music.

Prussia examined the photo then it it off to the side. Standing he made his way toward the shelves to hunt for a specific book. He finally found it and sat back down on the floor. When he opened it photos spilled out covering his lap. He looked at them all for hours.

Some where his crazy time spent with his best friends, Francis and Antonio. One in particular had Spain dumping wine onto his head as France stuck his face up under the camera and took an old fashioned selfie. Germany with in the background with an excited Italy yelling at them.

Others portrayed Christmas dinners with Austria and Germany always fighting about manners and politics while Prussia just enjoyed the food making jibes whenever he could. Why argue when you could stuff your face with beer and cake instead?

As he was putting the scattered photos all in a nice neat pile one caught his attention. Germany was getting his medals pinned onto his uniform for bravery. Prussia had been beaming with pride. "That's my brother!. Wow he inherited my good looks. Not as beautiful as me obviously, but handsome all the same." When the ceremony was over he had ran up to him and smothered him in a crushing hug. He had grown taller than Prussia just like he always predicted. It was still a touchy subject.

Prussia still loved that day and cherished it even though it was the day they had fought. The day Germany left his brothers house forever.

He placed that one aside as well. Once again he stood and searched the shelves. A really dusty book caught his eye and he plucked it off and blew a cloud of dust off. **DO NOT OPEN UNLESS IT IS DOOMS DAY OR YOU WANT TO CRY- PRUSSIA.** Prussia blinked and laughed. He was so cute when he was younger. Prussia turned it over in his hands and searched his memory. What did he put in here? Oh well, his dooms day was close enough. Still standing he opened the book and gasped.

His first flag. Memories from when he was young took over and before he knew it he was young again tormenting all the other countries and laughing like a maniac; flag waving in the wind. Battles coming and going with soldiers holding the colors high. Germany laying in his bed with the Prussian flag over it like a dream catcher symbolizing that Prussia would protect Germany with his life if necessary.

Prussia felt the floor meet his face as he fell in shock. So this is why he wasn't supposed to open it. He thought as his eyes slipped shut and he floated off into oblivion.


End file.
